Figure 8
by Iron Steele
Summary: Razón 350: Amo despertar a tu lado, ver tus ojos y darme cuenta que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. Incluso aún después... Complete. Sasusaku. Una oportunidad, por favor...


Figure 8

La canción de siempre: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia Sí.

Advertencias: OoC. UA.

.

.

.

_''Pero los amantes, siempre terminan aferrándose a cualquier cosa con tal de no olvidarse nunca''_

* * *

_**Respiro el humo de tu tabaco en mis pulmones**__**  
**__**En la parte de atrás de un coche contigo, miro fijamente el sol...**_

* * *

―¡Suéltame!― Ella le grita, pero él se niega a dejarla ir, a pesar de todo, se aferra más a su pequeña cintura y al hacerlo deja marcas oscuras en ella.

―No hasta que me escuches― Siente que está a punto de morder su cuello, por lo que termina inmovilizándola contra la pared de la habitación. Toma sus manos a la fuerza y las coloca sobre su cabeza, la escucha soltar un par de insultos contra su persona, pero opta por ignorarla.

Porque sabe que si la sigue escuchando la dejará ir, aún cuando ella se merece una explicación...

―Hagamos un trato―

―Yo no hago tratos con hijos de perra malparidos― Cuando la escucha decir aquello, siente su corazón quebrarse un poco más y a su alma desgarrarse en miles de trozos irregulares, sabe que su paciencia está a milésimas de quedar reducida a nada, pero aún así, y a pesar de todo, una parte de la misma, toma una fuerza inmensurable y lo hace resistir a ella.

―Me sorprende, antes solías decir que yo era todo para ti, ¿qué cambió Sakura?― Roza su mejilla y la alcanza a escuchar soltar un gemido silencioso, ahora por lo menos está seguro de aún causar estragos en su paz interna.

―Hijo de―

―Cállate... Te soltaré sólo si prometes no hacer nada por querer irte― La mira a los ojos y no puede sentirse extraño cuando nota que ella está a punto de llorar.

Aunque al final, su corazón se mantiene distante al recordar que antes, él lloró aún más.

―Quiero ir a casa Sasuke―

―Irás, cuando entiendas que es a _nuestra_ casa a donde debes volver― La siente tensarse y un segundo después soltar un suspiro del fondo del corazón.

La suelta como si de una muñeca se tratase, lo hace con tal sutileza que ella llora, gimotea cuando la deposita sobre la cama e instantes después, se abraza a sí misma cuando lo ve alejarse para sentarse frente a ella.

―Verás... Todo comenzó cuando―

―Cuando tú follaste con Ino a pesar de saber que era mi mejor amiga― La ve hacer un puchero y soltar el llanto más desolado -aún así lastimoso- del fondo de su alma.

Quiere llorar junto a ella, por todo lo que pudo haberle causado, por todo el dolor y la felicidad que haya logrado provocarle, porque ella no lo merecía, ni siquiera merecía el hecho de estar con alguien tan ruin como él mismo era.

―Las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera... ¡Ni siquiera me acosté con ella esa noche!― Se levanta de golpe del sillón, Sakura se asusta y se recarga contra la pared a la vez que lágrimas ácidas caen por sus mejillas.

Segundos después es él quien se encarga de limpiarlas de su rostro. Ella vuelve a sentir como si perteneciera a ese momento y a ese hombre.

―Entonces... ¿Porqué saliste de su habitación a la mañana siguiente?― Desea creerle, que todo lo que salga de sus labios sea la verdad, pero en el fondo de su alma, sabe que no podría creerle, no esta vez. Él se queda en silencio y ella sólo ríe a la vez que llora.

Llora porque ya no puede más, llora por los dos, porque por ella ya no es suficiente.

―¿No tienes una respuesta?― Se levanta y un mareo atenta contra su estabilidad, Sasuke la nota titubear y se levanta dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella lo detienen colocando su mano en su pecho. Niega un par de veces y se aleja como si su tacto quemara. ―  
No importa cariño... Ni yo la tendría, después de todo, ¿quién ignoraría a la hermosa modelo Ino Yamanaka?―

―Sakura tú no―

―¿Hablo enserio?― Ella se pellizca el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de recuperar la paciencia perdida, sabe que está a un segundo de explotar y volverse un cúmulo inconstante de ira, pero algo la detiene. ―Nunca te he mentido Sasuke-kun... no veo porqué lo haría ahora― Toca la mejilla del chico una vez más y siente que él hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tocarle.

Por no hacerle dudar por última vez...

* * *

―Sasuke se ha ido cariño― Siente a Hinata hacerle caricias en su cabello, al menos, ha logrado estar tranquila, aunque aún tiene esa absurda necesidad de ir detrás de él...

―Yo no puedo dejarle ir Hina, creí que esta vez sería diferente― Lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, pero ella nunca las deja ir más lejos, en cambio, las limpia con gran fuerza, porque lo último que desea es hacerle caso a sus impulsos masoquistas.

Suena el timbre y ella se levanta a abrir, lo hace con pesar, han pasado varias semanas desde la última ocasión que le vio, y a pesar de todo, el dolo sigue siendo tan fuerte como si fuera el primer día.

Al abrir, sus orbes esmeraldas se encuentran con un mensajero, el cuál al verla le entrega un paquete y una pequeña cajita, para después pedirle su firma e irse. Ella está confundida, pero decide que lo que sea que le hayan enviado, sólo podría tratarse de publicidad absurda.

―Dime que no se ha atrevido― Hinata se acerca a ella y le arrebata la caja, tarda un segundo en darse cuenta que al abrirla, miles de papeletas caen de ella. Sakura se arrodilla con el corazón en la mano y al leer una sólo siente una soledad absoluta.

_Razón 350: Amo despertar a tu lado, ver tus ojos y darme cuenta que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. Incluso aún después..._

Toma un par más y se da cuenta que dentro de aquella caja hay más de 500 razones, razones que sólo él podría darle para dejarle en claro que la amaba.

Aún bastante alterada, abre la cajita y al ver dentro una pequeña sortija con tres pequeños diamantes en ella, se lanza a llorar aún con las papeletas en sus manos.

―Creo que deberías ver esto Sakura― Hinata le tiende una pequeña hoja de color azul, ella tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para descifrar qué hay escrito ahí, pero al hacerlo, se levanta y se coloca la sortija, toma su bolso y sale a toda velocidad del departamento.

Hinata la ve caer lentamente y la toma cuando esta toca el suelo, relee lo que está escrito ahí y se da cuenta que si bien, Sasuke y Sakura no eran la relación más perfecta, sí podría ser, sin lugar a dudas, la más masoquista -aún así hermosa- que ella haya tenido la dicha de conocer...

_Razón 500: Te amo porque sé que aún estando en el Aeropuerto con un destino desconocido, vendrás con la sortija en tu dedo anular y me dirás que me amas. Te Amo esta y mil vidas más Sakura... Nunca te lastimaría._

_Si esa noche estuve con Ino, fue porque necesitaba que me ayudara a escribir todas estas papeletas, así que no te alteres si en algunas es su letra la que está impresa y no la mía..._

_Te Amo. S.U_

_._

_._

_._

_''Arráncame el alma, que el corazón te lo he de entregar yo'' -R_

* * *

Oh sí, he vuelto y de qué manera..._  
_

Probablemente ni siquiera recuerden quién soy.

Anyway... Regalenme un Review, no importa si es para decirme que escribo horrible, o para decir felicidades, ustedes escribanme porque para mí es un alago tener sus hermosos Reviews.

Iron Steele... Is Back.


End file.
